


The one where Remus screws with Sirius’ hair

by cassiandameron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Refer to title</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Remus screws with Sirius’ hair

Remus found himself smiling lazily for the hundredth time it seemed since he had returned to Hogwarts from the summer. And who could blame him? He was back with his friends up to his ears in Marauder antics much to McGonagall’s chagrin.

Though, his favorite moments were the sluggish ones where Remus found himself laying out on his bed staring up to at the ceiling as his friends prattled on in the background.

“Oi! Remus! Don’t tell me you’re on his side,” shouted Sirius, shaking the werewolf from his dreamy state.

“Well, James has always been the smarter one out of you two.” He teased, not really sure what they were arguing about this time. Usually, it was just safer to side with James.

“How about you, Pete? You headed to the dark side too?” Peter just laughed and continued eating his share of chocolate.

Sirius, who was sitting on the edge of Remus’ bed, dropped back onto the other’s stomach. “Get off, Padfoot.”

“Why should I? I’ve been abandoned by my friends! Is there no one who loves me in this band of back stabbers!?” He continued on in mock woe. Remus rolled his eyes, fighting a smirk.

“You’re heavy.” He informed as he managed to shove the other Gryffindor off. “Watch the hair.” Sirius’ stood up, grinning and fixing his long hair.

“The oh so vain Sirius Black, gents.” remarked James as the three marauders shook their heads at the eldest Black. “I’ve got to keep my image for the ladies, boys.” He gave Remus a wink which just caused the others to laugh.

“You’re all just jealous of my maddening good looks.” Sirius grinned, brushing his hair back but the other’s laughter grew louder. James fell back, pointing at Sirius’ head and Peter looked to be choking on a chocolate frog.

He frowned, taking a quick look in the bathroom mirror and was welcomed by the sight his wonderful black locks having turned a ridiculous pink.

Sirius looked back into the room with a mixture of shock and anger. There was James and Peter still laughing hysterically and Remus-

Remus was gone.

“ _ **Remus**_ ,” was Sirius’ battle cry as he ran out of the common room to chase the mischievous werewolf who, by now, was cackling his way out of the castle.


End file.
